


口嗨（。）

by YGC



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGC/pseuds/YGC
Summary: 无脑小儿口嗨，仅供娱乐





	口嗨（。）

花承  
内心的柔软和人必须有的懦弱是无法永远隐藏的，因此他们给予对方勇气，小小的也是好的。

花会温柔亲承的鬓角，然后一路吻到脖颈。  
在无数次心甘情愿的性爱和野兽一般的交媾之后，他们发现即使是肉欲也能变成谁也离不开谁。

粗暴一点吧，标记上去，然后融化在火热的肉体间。

他是他的，他也是他的，于是他们都不属于自己了。

血性让年轻人们控制不了本能，

比如追求欲望，比如追求不切实际的玩意儿。

比如在合适的时候或者不合适的时候来上一场难以忘怀的大戏，有文化素养和活塞运动的那种。

花京院喜欢dirty talk，承太郎钟情狠狠的插入抽出。

那么和谐地交汇之后二重奏成为了他们都极度痴迷的音谱。

可乐不加冰没有灵魂，因此缺少艺术性和野性等同于没有精髓与神韵。

主动的承太郎，绝景。

在他身上有节律地起伏腰胯，一副进入状态的难以自持的模样。

啪啪的撞击声伴随沉重的喘息萦绕整间屋子，  
顶灯的冷冽光辉让人神志恍然，

“啊呃…你…他妈的……好深………”

刚要开口却被温热的掌心淹没。

咸湿的气流和混沌的味道似乎冲淡了性爱的刺激，结果承太郎一个深坐又把花京院扯入色欲的泥潭。

dio承  
一样的血液，一样的面容，强烈的往日的记忆，大概还可以发掘吸血鬼最疯狂的本质，不仅仅是交配和吸血。

你禁锢我，我也禁锢你。

浑浑噩噩度过与外界隔绝的一段日子，对于每日窗帘外宝贵的阳光都越觉得无感和渺茫————好像是承太郎自己所以为的。

承太郎不能出去也是事实，实际上当獠牙轻轻刺入后颈时突然会觉得无所谓了。

吸血鬼一次次的性交愈加「人类化」，他身体因恐惧或疼痛而颤抖时这家伙竟然会轻轻「爱抚」————虽然不亚于对待宠物的态度。

但是更恶劣，更无法原谅。

执着于让承太郎亲口承认被他操得很爽，在烛火下眯着眼欣赏吞吃着自己巨硕阴茎的穴口，满意地闻嗅空气里淡淡的铁锈气息。

“是你的血，固然是我的。”

探出猩红的舌尖在人类隐约的创伤处撩走半干的红迹，理所当然听到咒骂和止不住的喘气。

有几次甚至惊诧地发现了一点哭腔，之类的……无所谓了。


End file.
